The Streets We Walk
by dominicof
Summary: Rosalie has been living a life that is leading to nowhere but remember, nothing stays the same for long.  Please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1: The Bus

**Hello everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy my story, please dont forget to review, it would be a pleasure to hear what you think.**

**Please note, that some words may be spelt differently from the way you spell them, this may because the story is written in Enlish UK.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Bus<strong>

The heavy raindrops hit off my emerald umbrella; I can feel the puddle of water seeping into my new flats. Great. Not only was it 'pissing down' but the bus was planning to be late, again. I'm beginning to think this is the world showing me how much it truly despises me.

'Bitch! You don't deserve ma love, you don't even deserve ma shit!' screeched a female voice.

Oh! Just what I need, a street performance! A middle aged couple, standing next to me, have been arguing for 8 minutes; and from what I have observed it's over, and I quote who is the 'bigger pussy' in the relationship.

'I fucking do everything for the kids, I get the wages, I pay the rent. All you do is pussy around the place, acting like you own shit!' The women had a red face now, clearly not a fan of her partners 'pussy behaviour'.

'Well, it ain't my fault I can't work. You know what the doctor says, I can't do any heavy duty work, or I might lose my foot!' As the only audience for this show, I felt the need to boo the man.

We are currently standing under the bus stop sign, waiting for the bus, which I have a hunch, isn't going to turn up. The group of young teens, who were standing across the road, disappeared, guess they were not fans of family drama.

I look at my watch, 10:34 (pm), this is the last time I cover someone else's shift at 'The Mellow'.

I normally work from 9 till 6, on weekdays, at the Mellow, not ideal, but hey, it pays for my rent. The Mellow, is a high class restaurant, situated in the posh area of the city, which was 50 minutes away by bus from where I lived. I get a good pay, working as a bartender (at the restaurants bar) and as a waitress (which I hate). Not my ideal job, but hey what do you expect from someone with no useful qualification.

'Oh fuck me! Actually don't you will enjoy it too much! You lazy bastard!' The woman started to roll up her sleeves, trying to keep her umbrella up at the same time. The couple where the same height, so one could see why the man looked intimidated, she looked as if she could take down a live bear! 'The doctor said that 13 years ago! Damn you bitch! My Ma was right, why did I marry you, you don't deserve me.'

'Oh aye! Even if you had half a brain, you still wouldn't see an ounce of what I do for my family! I lost three of my toes, saving your Da! He never once thanked me, that ungrateful fucker!' It was official; this argument was never going to end.

I let out a sigh, would Victoria remember to lock the door before she went to bed, I hope so, or else we might find another homeless man sleeping in our living room. Trust me, not the best 'surprise' you want to face, when you wake up at 5:30. That time I practically shat myself, while Victoria threatened to punch him in the face if he didn't leave in 5 minutes.

Victoria is my sister, well not at first anyway. We were fostered into the Gillette household and later adopted. Victoria and I originate from Scotland, coming from, how should I phrase this, 'uncivil' backgrounds. We were fostered by Herriot and Elisa Gillette, at the age of 8, who were both infertile. After 2 months in their home, they decided to adopt us, 2 years later we were brought here. We grew up as twins, even though I'm half a year older than Victoria, but she liked to claim, in front of others, that she was the older twin.

It's funny telling people we were twins, they always used to ask questions and ended up getting REALLY confused. I mean I would to, if a curly redhead, with green eyes, claimed to be a twin with a straight blond, who had blue eyes (although I have been told they look more like violet).

'Did you just call my father a fucker? Well at least he wasn't a high-street-whore, like your mother, who 'gave it' to men AND women, on the park bench! Left, right and centre, fucking everyone and anyone!'

Wow, and I thought I had problems. The couple start hitting and pushing each other, the woman ends up chasing the man down the street. After silently thanking God, I look into my handbag for my tattered purse.

Fuck! Where is it! I remember checking it for change while coming up here. Shit! It must have dropped on the way here. Panicking, I look around on the pavement for the purse. No sign. Its official, I'm going to have to spend the night on the streets.

The watch displays the time, 11 (pm). I probably should try to find my purse, but fear has taken over, I can't seem to produce the courage to leave the safety of the street light and into the darkness. Even though I'm standing in a high class area, where I should be feeling safe (well that's what people expect), but you can never know where the next thug, rapist or thief is going to jump out.

'Looking for this?' I don't dare turn around; my body goes into a fearful reaction, my knees begin to shake and my hands being to sweat.

The man clears his throat, 'I think this is your purse.' He moves, so that he is in front of me, revealing his face and my purse.

'Thank you', I whisper, the fear has seemed to have eliminated my voice from within me.

'Waiting for the bus?' I look up, to see the gentleman standing with his hands in his pockets, the light bouncing off his dark curly hair. He has a lean build, from here I can see the shape of his muscles, hidden underneath his (very tight) shirt.

'Umm … yeah', I reply. He moves closer, forcing me to take three steps back.

'I don't think it's coming.' He looks at me, as if he were waiting for a reaction. 'I … Well you see … Do you want a ride?' I stare at him, this guys can't be thief, if he was he would have not returned my purse, but the possibility of him being a rapist or a thug are still out there. '…Umm… I'm actually dropping my friends off. You could … come … that is if you want to.'

'No thanks' I say firmly, no sign of weakness. I don't want to become a victim for this pervert. 'I'll call my friend'

'Seriously, I don't mind.'

'She lives two streets away.' A lie, but hey, how can he know.

'No, really-'

'Emmet! Get your fine ass over here!' Turning around, my gaze falls on a girl with a bob cut, a very sexy bob cut. Her, very, short silver dress clings to her figure, exposing her 'to-die-for' curves, as she leans over the hood of a very expensive looking Land Rover. 'Friday nights, aren't supposed to be spent with people who are clearly not interested in you.'

I feel my cheeks flush. How embarrassing, they thought he was hitting on me. I turn to find Emmet staring at me, although it is hard to confirm, but I see his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

'Alice, leave him be.' A brunette jumps out the car but, unlike her friend, she comes up to me and Emmet. Her dress is plain, actually it looks more like an oversized shirt than a dress, but nevertheless still sexy. er 'So, Rosalie, you live near here?'

I am struck with confusion, how do they know who I was unless, unless they looked in my purse. At my ID. At the most repulsive picture of me. Oh, great.

A screech in the background makes us all turn our heads, the bus has arrived. Hallelujah! 'Please excuse me.' I practically jump onto the bus, hitting my elbow of the door as it closes behind me.

I turn around and walk up the aisle, finding a 'nice' seat near the window, outside I can see that they are still standing there, talking.

'Would you get your fucking head off me you son-of-a-bitch.'

Is this couple haunting me?


	2. Chapter 2: Free Ride

**I'm planning to make chapters longer, so this (may) be the last short chapter I write! Whoo!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Free Ride<strong>

"Where were you last night? You know it's not safe for a sexy single woman to be hanging around late at night." Victoria starts to walk over to my bed, doing a sexy walk (well more like a 'something is up my ass' walk).Her humour, to me, is not so humorous. I look at the alarm clock, 9:15.

"Ugh!" I cover my face with the pillow. "Please no jokes!"

"Whatever! Do you want eggs? I'm going to make some for break-the-fast." Victoria's perfect red curls now dangled millimetres away from my face. She is sitting on top of me, trying to yank the pillow off my face.

"Now I know why they think you're a bisexual! Get your ass off me!" I try to wrestle her off, but she is much stronger than me; she grabs my cheeks and starts pulling them.

"Only for you, babe, only for you." Victoria rolls over onto her back, to lie next to me. "All jokes apart, I don't think you should cover shifts anymore. You don't know who is lurking on the streets at night."

"I know, I don't like it either, but what can I do, it's the only way to survive." I sigh, "I miss them."

"Me too." Victoria pauses, as if she is thinking of the right words to use. "I saw that bastard yesterday. He's here."

"Where?" I gulp; my heart starts to quicken its pace. "Did he say anything?"

"No, I was at the till, he walked past the shop." Silent tears start to roll down her pink cheeks. "He took everything from us. What more can he want?"

When me and Victoria where 15, Herriot and Elisa left us. We don't know why, but they did. They didn't leave us alone; no they left us with Elisa's half-brother, Royce King.

Royce slowly took everything away from us. He was a devilish man, with no soul. He would beat us till we were black and blur, deprived us of our rights and mocked us in front of 'our relatives', who just stood at the side-lines, laughing.

The memories are still too painful to evoke, the scars are still too deep to erase.

When Victoria turned 17, we ran away, we had saved enough money to buy bus tickets to the South. We brought a huge suitcase each, which where full to the brim with our clothes and personal documents, which was Victoria's idea, she said we would need them when we needed jobs, she was right.

We were homeless for 2 weeks, sleeping wherever we thought was safe, but nothing was ever safe. I mean, what would you think if you saw two lone girls with suitcases at the park around 3; apparently hookers.

A woman from a runway shelter found us; she insisted we come with her, which we did, although now that I think about it, it was pretty foolish to blindly accept the strangers help. The shelter was accepting of us, volunteers would come and help everyone at the shelter, providing us with food and clothes.

Being someone's charity case is not a nice feeling, to be honest most of the time I felt like shit, like I couldn't do anything for myself, only rely on others. And for this reason we decided to leave the place when I turned 18.

After that, we worked several part-time jobs at once in order to pay for our lifestyles, moved cities again to start anew and got permanent jobs.

It was difficult. Very difficult.

"I would like two toasts." I turn to my side, wiping the tear away, "and don't burn them like last time. I hate eating charcoal for breakfast."

"Sure, your bitch-ness, _would you like fries with that_?" We both start to laugh forgetting our worries. That's the best thing about Victoria; she's always there to make me feel better.

"How's Jacob?" I jump off the bed and head for the toilet, outside I can hear Victoria banging pots and pans in the kitchen.

"He's so-so. We went on a date after work, got frisky in his apartment and had unbelievable se-"

"Eww! Gross! Please don't describe it to me!" I cover my ears in emphasis, although I know she can't see me. "No one wants to picture their little sister having sex!"

"Hey!" Shouts Victoria, "please, you live your fantasies through me!"

"Delusional cow!" I start to look around for my dark skinny jeans and my blue 'boyfriend' shirt, combing my hair into a French plait.

"Oh! Girl your sex is on fire!" Whistles Victoria, when she sees me leaning against the kitchen island. I swear Victoria practices her flirting techniques on me. Her face drops a little, when she asks, "how are you and Mike doing?"

I look to my palms, which are pressed against the worktop, "we broke up."

"Thank goodness!" She walks over with my plate of toast and eggs and gives me a warm hug. "After what that fucker did, I don't think he deserves to be in the same country as you."

Mike was my boyfriend, we were dating for 5 months, and I thought we were having a great romantic, non-sexual relationship, but apparently not. We had an argument, him telling me I was prude and me telling him he's an asshole. Fun, really, I always wanted to tell him that.

"Thanks. Hey, so do you want to watch a movie? Actually, I think the MTV awards come on T.V today! Wanna watch?" I start to pout, knowing full well it annoys Victoria. "Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"No!" She pushes me back into my seat. "There's a new club open in town, I wanted to go with Jacob, but he has his … stuff. Do you wanna go?"

I shove some toast in my mouth, as Victoria sips her orange juice. "I'm not sure; I don't really feel like dancing after yesterday."

"Please! You promised me last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the ti-"

"Fine! I'll go! But we can't stay out late; it's a bitch and a half trying to get any form of transport from town."

"Please, we'll take Lauren and Jessica, free ride!" She starts to laugh hysterically.

This is why I love her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Club

**The Club**

"Get your swag on!" Screams Lauren, she is leaning up against a dark male, who is refusing to dance with her. Personally, I refuse to dance with Lauren; she gets touchy when she dances, really touchy.

I remember the first time I went to a club with the girls; Lauren insisted I dance with her, saying something along the lines of: "You need to let your tits hang loose". She grabbed me by the wrists, guiding (more like yanking) me to the dance floor, where I was sandwiched, uncomfortably, between Lauren, and a pole; little did I know, that I would be spending the next 3 songs being practically humped by Lauren, against it. Not something you want to be doing on your Saturday night.

"Hey stop groping me, you bastard!" I turn around to find Jessica slapping a very short man, in sombrero (?). "For fuck's sake!"

"What do you think? Enjoying the music?" Victoria nudges me; she's trying to hold in a laugh, trying but not succeeding. She looks magnificent, in her blue, inappropriately tight, shirt and her ultra-short shorts.

The club is packed with people, considering how big it is, I wouldn't be surprised if there are over 200 people in here. As for the music, it's blasting out the speakers, making the ground thump to the beat. There are booths lined up on all 4 walls, some stairs at the far corner leading upstairs to the bar and more seats.

"Hmm, I've seen better," I wink at her.

"Come babes, lets a-cha-cha!" Victoria grabs my arm taking me to the dance floor. I almost tumble over. These heels are not really made for walking, like most girls, I'm only wearing them because they match my outfit (and because they're super-hot). My club outfit consists of a silky hot pink dress, worn with thick black tights (Victoria says it adds mystery, not sure where she got that from).

"Shake that booty on the dance floor!" Victoria screams like a banshee, she is now in her dance-dance-dance mode; which usually means that she is going to end up giving someone a lap dance (this is how she met Jacob).

After 10 minutes of dancing, I start to feel a bit giddy.

"Hey! Listen!" I scream in Victoria's ear, "I'm going to go to the toilet." And with that, I'm off the dance floor, up the stairs and through the toilet doors.

I usually don't like using club toilets, they smell of smoke and vomit, but it is the only way to get out of dancing. I'm not going to lie, I'm claustrophobic, it's not extreme if that's what you're thinking, no, I just get really nervous.

"Hey!" I walk in to find the brunette from last night applying lipstick. Her short purple dress is matching with the purple flowers that are holding her bun in place, cute. "Small world!"

"Yeah, sure is," I reply back, with less excitement in my voice.

"Yeah," she looks back at the mirror; I probably have made her uncomfortable. I don't know what it is but, when I talk to people, I make the atmosphere awkward; I guess it's because, well Victoria says it's because, I'm reserved, which I have to agree on.

"So are you here alone?" She looks back at me now, obviously trying her best to start a conversation with me.

"No, I came with friends." I really don't know what to say to her, should I ask the question back?

"Oh …. I came with friends," she looks to the floor, them quickly looks up at me, "I'm so sorry, I don't think I've introduced myself." She stretches out her hand, which I take. "I'm Bella, actually it's Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"Nice to meet you," I don't know why I'm being so formal, it's probably nerves. "I'm Rosalie," I say back, _but you already know that_.

The doors behind me bang open, in strolls the short hair girl. Wow, she looks amazing, she is wearing a blue blouse, with super (and I mean super) skinny jeans, her Emma-Watson-style hair is accessorised with a flower hair clip.

"This is Alice." Alice approaches me, giving me a full on bear hug.

"So we meet again, the girl who's been giving Emmet wet dreams." Alice begin to laugh, I can feel my face redden, which results to her laughing harder. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you!"

"No, it's okay. Please excuse me I need to," I point at the cubicle; they make room for me to get by. Once I'm in, I can hear them laughing and whispering outside the door. Great, I was a joke

Once I'm in, I can hear them laughing and whispering outside the door. Great, I was a joke.

"So, Rosalie, tell us, do you have a boyfriend?" Alice asks me, when I'm washing my hands.

There is a long awkward pause before I reply_, _"No." I start to dry my hands. I probably sound like an arrogant bitch. I know I'm giving that look where I, apparently, look like I'm about to punch someone's face in. Not my fault, it happens spontaneously when I feel uncomfortable.

"Cool," there is a long and awkward pause; I start to walk to the door. "Hey, could you please come with us, for a little while."

"Uh … I actually should be get-"

"Please, it will only take two minutes!"

When someone says two minutes, it's never two minutes.

X.X.X

"Wait here," Alice has led me to an isolated corner of the club, looking down onto the dance floor, I can see Victoria and Jessica doing some very promiscuous dance moves; which I must say, from here I can see that their audience, of about 13 males, are thoroughly enjoying it.

"Hey, you wanna grab a drink?" I turn to find a blond male wearing the most hideous shiny (silver WITH glitter) jacket, although it looks more like a cape.

"No thank you," I turn around to face the dance floor again, hopefully giving the guy a clear rejection.

"Fine whatever," and with that he is off to a table occupied by 3 people, who I assume are his friends (or captives).

"Hi," the voice comes from behind me, I feel warmth in this voice, almost making me feel safe. _Where did that come from!_ I turn around, it's Emmet.

"I … Uh … You see … We … Met …" I look into his eyes, waiting for him to continue, but he is silent, looking back at me. I clear my throat, hoping to encourage him to continue because for some reason I really want to hear his voice again. "I … You see … We … Um … Do you remember me?"

I flinch, how could I not remember this guy; he practically scared the shit out of me! "Um … Yeah …. You returned my purse," I have no idea why I'm getting nervous!

"Yeah … That's good, at least you remember me this time," I look back up to catch him smiling at me. He looks very handsome in his grey suit, which is strange, I mean who wears a suit in a club? "I'm Emmet," he raises his hand, which I take, "and you are beautiful."

"What?"

"I … That is … I meant to say that I … Uh … I meant to say I … Name! What is your name?"

"Rosalie," I reply back, although I'm pretty sure he was going to say something else.

"That's a beautiful name." He smiles, I've heard many people say that to me, but when he says it, it seems genuine.

"Ro!" We are now being approached by a very drunk Lauren, her dress is now coming off her shoulders. "Come let's dance! Oh, who's this?"

Emmet looks at Lauren. _Please don't look at her_. He smiles at Lauren. _Ple__ase don't smile at her_. He reaches out his hand. _Please don't touch her._

"Emmet, his name is Emmet," I take her hand and head down the stairs. I have no idea why I'm doing this; all I know is that I don't want Lauren to be near Emmet.

We reach the dance floor, where we are met by Victoria.

"Let's dance!" I say, and take Victoria's hand.

X.X.X

It has been 20 minutes since I've talked to Emmet, who now seems to be staring at me from the second floor, _creepy_. It also has been 15 minutes since Lauren decided to take off her dress and dance around in her lingerie.

"Lauren come on, let's get you dressed," I've managed to get Lauren off the dance floor and into a booth. If someone was to come up to us now, it would seem as if I'm trying to strip her, seriously.

"NO! I WANT TO DANCE!" Lauren screeches in my ear, "I WANT TO DANCE!"

"You can dance, when you have your clothes on." To be honest I don't know if this should even be considered as a dress. I tug the dress on her and zip her up, "there, now you can go dance."

"I WANT TO DANCE!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time." And then she's gone, back on the dance floor, prancing around a random guy.

I look to my heels, the sole of my heels have turned pink; the down side to wearing magnificent heels. How am I going to survive work on Monday!

"Can I join you?" Emmet is now standing at the edge of the booth.

To be honest, I don't really want him to join me; he seems to be interested in me because of the way I look; I mean we haven't had a _proper_ conversation yet to tell me otherwise. If he could see a picture of me, back when I was 100 pounds heavier, I don't think he would want to even be seen near me.

He sits down across from me, "are you not going to dance?"

"No, I've had enough"

"Yeah, so have I." That's strange, I don't remember seeing him dance. "Can I get your number?"

Silence.

"I ... Uh … Don't have a phone number," I look away, I hate it when people ask for my number; it's so embarrassing to admit that i don't have a mobile phone. Well I had one at one point, but it broke, the only way people can contact me is on Victoria's mobile, and even then, I'm not always with her.

"You know if you don't like me, you just have to say," I look back at Emmet, he looks embarrassed as well hurt.

"No seriously! I don't have a phone number!" Hurt is now replaced with confusion, I don't know why I have to explain myself.

"Can I … Would it be … Is there," Emmet clears his throat, "Would you like to date? I mean, it would be nice if I could have you. No, I mean, is there a chance tha-"

"She says yes!" We both look up, Victoria is smiling at us. "Pick her up at 4 tomorrow, don't be late!"

"Victoria!"

"What! He likes you; don't tell me you were going to say no!"

"That's not … I was … You need to … AH!" I storm off, too embarrassed by the whole situation. I wasn't going to say no, I just wanted to say yes myself.


	4. Chapter 4: It's a Date

**What's up guys?**

**Well, here is another chapter, hopefully to your liking!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It's a Date<strong>

"You're on tables today." I look up at Hermione, is this bitch for real? I mean I did tables last week, I should be serving at the bar this week!

"Sure thing," I say, trying to sound as calm as I possibly can. She shuffles away, I grab her jacket and throw it on the floor; _arrogant bitch._

I fasten up the top button of my uniform. Our uniform is all black, black shirt, black shoes, black trousers. Hair has to be put up in a bun and all skin has to be covered (well not all, I mean you can show your hands and face).

The thing with Hermione is that she hates Harry Potter, which means I automatically hate her. She thinks the book is ripped off her, since she has two male friends and has a dog called Crookshanks (which I think, is animal cruelty I mean if you have pets, give them proper names!). She is nothing like the character; no matter how you look at her she is just a stuck up bitch with a stick up her ass.

Heading out of the break room, I walk over to Angela, who is giving Hermione death glares. "I thought we were on bar duty, I hate waiting tables!"

"Ugh! That bitch!" I grab my apron, "she only wants to do the bar because apparently there is a hot guy who's been going there every day for the last week."

"Doesn't she already have a boyfriend?"

"I think she dumped him, well that's what she is telling everyone."

"She is unbelievable!"

"Tell me about it!"

The Mellow has three floors, the first and ground floor are occupied by the restaurant and the bar is situated on the second floor. The restaurant opens at 9 and closes at 11, you might think, why would you need a restaurant to be open for that long, the thing is, The Mellow, is the most popular restaurant in the city, people come and go so fast that it is hard to keep track!

I don't mind waiting, it's just that it's so tedious and the fact that the customers treat you as if your nothing, as if by them coming to The Mellow, they're doing us a favour.

"Come on, we still have two more tables to set up," I tell Angela.

**...**

"Would you like anything else, ma'am?" The woman looks up at me from her menu; she is one of our usual customers.

"No, actually wait, get me some sparkling water," she smirks at her friend, who looks very uncomfortable in her low cut top, "and ice, don't forget the ice."

I take my leave and head to the kitchen, yelling out the order and head to the freezer for some ice.

"Get some out for me," I turn to find Angela looking oh-so glum, "hey, Rosalie."

"Yeah?" I reply, handing Angela some ice in a glass bowl.

"Have Victoria and Jacob broken up?"

"No, of course not, I think she is going to see him tonight."

"Um … the thing is, well you know how Hermione is spending a lot of time in the bar. I went up there to check out who this 'super-hot guy is' and, well it was Jacob, he was kissing a girl." I gape at her, Victoria is going to heartbroken.

"He is! Tha-"

"Shh! Rosalie get back to work!" Eric is now approaching us, he is the pastry chef's assistant; and thinks he owns the place. I roll my eyes at Eric, "stop chit-chatting and get to work." He walks away, pointing to his eyes and then at us, showing us that he is watching.

I move closer to Angela, whispering in her ear, "can you get a photo of him. I need proof if I'm going to accuse him." Angela gives me a nod and walks away.

_What am I going to do!_

After the club, I kept sulking around. On Sunday, Victoria tried to get me to go shopping, which I firmly refused, resulting to both of us not going. Victoria kept apologising about Emmet, saying that she knew full well that I wasn't going to give him a chance; but I did, and that's what's bothering me.

I normally don't like 'club hook-ups' because I think you shouldn't start a relationship when your drowned in alcohol; I mean people do a LOT of stupid stuff (which they often regret) when they're drunk. I don't want a relationship based on regret.

I always forgive Victoria and this weekend was no different, I just wish I said yes to Emmet instead of storming off. I had a chance of getting to know him and I blew it.

**...**

"Here," Angela hands me the print out. We are currently in the break room, using the computer to print out Jacob Shit-Balls' cheating picture. "Are you going to show it to her today?"

"I have to, I mean I can't let her go there and be used by this dick head!" I put the picture in my bag, "see you tomorrow Angela."

I leave The Mellow and start my journey to the bus stop, which is two blocks away. _How am I going to tell her? She is going to be devast__ated! Should I slash his tyres? No, that won't be enough! I'll hunt the bitch down! No I can't do that, I don't even know who she is! Why don't I just meet up with the dick and beat him up?_

"Do you always come this way?" Emmet is now walking next to me, hands in his trouser pockets; _does he always wear suits?_

"Uh … Yeah, pretty much, I mean it's the only way to get to the bus stop." _He is so cute!_

"Oh yeah, that's right, the bus comes this way." He begins to laugh, "sorry, are you heading home?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"Of course," from the corner of my eye I can see that he is looking at me, making me more self-cautious. "I'm just heading home from work, there's nothing like putting your feet up after a long hard day at work," he laughs again.

"Tell me about it," I look up at him, meeting his brown eyes, we seem to have come to a halt, yet he still doesn't look away. I clear my through and start walking again, "I just finished work."

"How is life working at The Mellow, is Hermione still working there?" We have now reached the bus stop, but I know the bus won't be here for another 20 minutes.

"The Mellow? How do you know I work there?" He smiles at me, _his dimples are so sexy! _

"I went there a couple of times last month, you used to serve me. Do you not remember me?"

I look at him, I must have been blind last month, I mean how could I miss him? "Uh … I don't remember."

"That's okay because I remember you." My heart seems to have skipped a few beats.

"I … Uh ... Well …" I begin to stutter, _why am I stuttering?_

"Would you … Still … Can you say yes?" He looks at me pleadingly, "To the date. Would you please go on a date with me?"

My mind is blank, I can't seem to speak, _why can't I say anything?_

"It would be one date, just one. If you don't want to see me after that, then I'll stop annoying you" He is absolutely serious.

"Sure," I look to the ground, _he is so fucking cute!_

"Great! I'll pick you up at 8!" He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um … actually, I'm busy this week, I'm only free on the weekend and Friday, after work." I giggle to myself, "and you don't know where I live."

"Yeah, good point! How am I supposed to pick you up, without knowing where you live?" I stare at him; _this guy is probably going to end up breaking my heart. _

He takes out a leather journal from his briefcase and hands it to me, along with an expensive looking pen. "Could you write down your address? Well then, I guess I'll see you at 8, on Friday."

"Sure, see you then," I hand it over to him. He reads it over, at first looking puzzled but then smiles, as if he realizes where the place is.

"So, does this bus always come late?" He asks, as he puts his journal away.

"Not all the time," he looks sceptical, "actually yeah, it's always late."

"You know, a beautiful woman like yourself should not be standing alone at night." His expressions show no amusement, "you don't know who's walking these streets. Winter is coming up; it's going to get darker."

I gulp, he seems to be just staring at me, I look anywhere but him, _why is my heart beating__ so fast? Is it fear? Is it affection?_

I shake my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts, "don't worry, I know how to look after myself."

He steps closer to me, whispering, "even if you say that, I still can't stop worrying about you."

"Are you getting in or what?" Shouts the bus driver, looking extremely annoyed; _you're the one who came late, bastard!_

I look back at Emmet, "see you Friday."

"Yeah, see you Friday," he replies back as I brush past him.

**...**

"I'm so sorry Victoria. I didn't want you to find out this way!" Victoria is standing next to my open bag, holding the picture of Jacob.

"I …" Victoria begins to sob, sinking deeper into the sofa.

I grab a tissue and walk over to her. "Shh, don't say anything. Let it all out first," I whisper as I dab the tissue on her tears. "A man, who breaks a woman's heart like this, isn't even considered a man."

"I thought …. He is …" She begins to sob harder, _poor baby._

"Shh," I kiss her forehead.

After 15 minutes of crying, Victoria says she feels better, even though I know this isn't the case.

"Well, at least I can breakup with him before he breaks up with me." She looks at me; her eyes display sadness and hurt.

"I suggest humiliation," I smile to comfort her, "he won't know what's coming!"

"Yeah! Why should I dump him, when I can shame him as well!"

Cheating bastards don't get happy endings.


End file.
